grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Harper
|notseen = |mention = |gender = Female |type = Human |relationships = |job = Medical Examiner |status = Living |season1 = X |season2 = X |wesenimage = }} Doctor Harper is the medical examiner with whom Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin confer on cases. She is very knowledgeable, often offering additional information beyond the scope of her profession. She has only appeared again in after , when she was attacked by Soledad Marquesa. The reason she has not been seen in any of the episodes in between is unknown. It is likely due to being traumatized, as it has been said that her physical condition is fine. Whatever the case, she has recovered and is back on the job. Episodes Season 1 The detectives and Harper conferred about the two women who died of massive bee venom injections. After Nick read that a Hexenbiest, in both human and morphed forms has a distinctive mark on her tongue, he asked Harper to see the tongues of the two female victims. Harper showed him the tongues, which bore the marks. The two detectives conferred with Harper, who told them that Faith Collins was murdered by asphyxiation. Harper told the detectives that, in spite of appearing to have died from an attack by rats, Paul Lawson died of heart failure. She then showed them the contents of a rat's stomach, which contained fibers that were not in Lawson's vehicle. Nick, Hank and Harper talk about how Steven Bamford died. Harper says he died from drowning because he was low on blood (about 1/4 the blood he should normally have). They find needle-sized piercings on his neck, Harper thinks it could be part of a satanic cult popular in the 1980s. Regardless of what caused it, they rule out that the case was an accident, you don't put needles in yourself; it had to be a homicide. Harper examines the body of Sam Bertram and confirms that he died of a toxic reaction after swallowing three gold coins. She touches the coins briefly and falls under their compulsive spell. Later, she is captured by Soledad Marquesa and interrogated about the location of the coins. Once he finds out what he needs to know, Soledad pistol-whips her. Later, Hank and Nick receive a report that she is in the hospital but in good condition. (Harper is referred to as "Parker" throughout the episode.) Season 2 She is seen briefly talking to Nick and Hank about Carl Stanton, the Reinigen. She examines the body of Molly Fisk and determines that she died of asphyxiation when her windpipe was crushed. She also says that the redness around her eyes is caused by nematode worms that are similar to those that cause River Blindness. She says that she has only seen them before when she was working in Kenya. She also says that the worms are dying because the host is dead. Dr Harper is called in to check on Kelly and confirms that the same worms are infecting her eyes and that they have completely eaten her eyeballs. Harper studies the skin fragement Nick found and tells him it is human with animal properties causing its luminessence.